


I Can't Do This Without You

by The_Real_Keel



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clementine x Violet, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Guilt, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love, Meaningful sex, Romance, Sad, Smut, Sweet, hardship, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Keel/pseuds/The_Real_Keel
Summary: A relatively short look into the heart breaking future of what Clementine's and Violet's relationship has turned into, five years later





	1. Five years later

Violet and I have known each other for roughly five years now. It's hard to believe that time flew by that quick, but at the same time, it felt like forever. Violet's my world. I love her more than anything living on this planet. If I were to lose her... I wouldn't, no, I couldn't live on. I've lost... so... many... people... If I lost Violet... I-I can't even think about how I'd act.

These long, horrible, painful, yet adventurous and interesting years, have been very eventful. But eventful isn't always a good thing...

We met others in those five years, who decided to join us on our trip. Megan, Jake, Marie, Daniel, Willow, Yessy, and Eric. But like how almost everyone I've known, they're all dead. It's just Violet and me now... everyone we knew is dead...

Louis was bitten after the school was overrun by walkers

Willy was shot in the head by bandits

Aasim was burned to death by a molotov

Ruby was pushed off a bridge as we were fighting walkers

Omar just disappeared. We have no clue what happened to him

And AJ... my little goofball... was split up from me... for a few short seconds... but that's all it took, all the time that passed before I saw him get torn open... right in front of me...

That was two years ago yet his screams still fill my head to this day... How he looked me in the eyes as he went down...

After that event, I tried numerous times to commit suicide, but Violet was always there to stop me from ending it all. I knew I should live for her, but after everything I went through, in those moments, I didn't care if I died. I just wanted to escape my misery. If Violet wasn't with me, I would've ended myself after AJ. At least I have one more person, someone who loves me, cares about me, someone who I fall in love with again and again every single second that I'm with, someone who I can trust, hold, cuddle, talk to, and kiss. And every feeling is mutual, I love Violet more than life.

One of the words I used to describe the five years I've been with her was adventurous. That meaning after our school was overrun and we lost Louis, we didn't stick to one place after that. We traveled across what used to be known as The United States, Canada, and bits of Mexico. We saw many landmarks while we were traveling, just trying to stay alive. And the great thing is, sometime before the school was overrun, we somehow found a working polaroid camera with plenty of film. We conserve the film as hard as we can, it's lasted us for years, we probably got a couple dozen more photos we can take.

I've taken almost all of the photos that we've stored up. We have photos of our deceased friends when they were alive, that I sometimes look at. How they were smiling... how they were happy at that moment, looking at the great sights that we saw together. But they're all gone. And it kills me a little more inside every single time I look at those photos. Every time I look at them, I want to curl up into a ball, sob, yell, scream, and stab a walker a hundred times.

But every time I'm about to break down by holding in my feelings, Violet is there. She has always, always, been there by my side. She has always let me cry on her shoulder, at least a hundred times by now. Her soothing voice, her rocking me slowly, hugging me, and warm presence always calmed me down. And once again, these actions are mutual.

I've accumulated more scars and burns since the boarding school. On top of my dog bite scar, gunshot scar, the New Frontier brand, stab scars, my missing ring finger, and my missing leg, I now have a huge burn scar on my right shoulder and down the right side of my back, the top of my right ear has been blown off, I've lost two back teeth, I have slash scars all across my back, and finally scars on my wrist from when I used to cut them. On another note of a type of injury, I broke my left arm in three places three years ago. It definitely didn't heal properly as when you look at it close enough, it doesn't line up.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I have a prosthetic leg that somewhat resembles what's missing. It was made for me by Violet, Louis, and... AJ, after about a month of trial and error.

I think I'm around 22 years old now? I don't really know anymore. I lost track a few years ago. And Violet told me she thinks she's around 24 years old.

...

The sky was lit with orange and violet as the night began to make its appearance known. The red, orange, and yellow leaves bristled as a few of them blew off their branches.

Violet and I were walking along the side of a barren and overgrown road, holding our hands together. I know it seemed like a small gesture of affection, but to me it was a lot more than a lot of people would know. The feeling of our hands clasped together made me feel safe and made me feel loved.

"I wish we had a car" Violet wished the same thing for the hundredth time breaking the silence that lasted five minutes

I chuckled at her wish "Yeah, me too. But you'd be the one driving" I joked remembering Violet and I's first fishing trip. How Brody wished for a car and Violet bashing her for it. Brody... I don't even remember what she looked like anymore...

"Really? You'd trust someone who's never drove a car before to drive for you?" Violet said in playful disbelief "Sounds like the perfect recipe to die"

"As long as I'm with you" I answered truthfully, watching Violet's face falter a bit "But yeah, a car would make everything so much easier. You think there are any even working anymore?" I added on to try and avoid a scolding from Violet

"Probably somewhere out there in a community" Violet answered making me think about communities

Every single one I've ever been in or seen, have all been destroyed by a factor of things. When we had half of our crew, we made it to Richmond to see if it was still there, and if so we were gonna ask if we could join it. But when we got there, it was already destroyed by who knows what. I wonder if Javier is still alive... I wonder if Kenny is still alive...

Violet seemed to take notice of my silence "Did I say something wrong...?" She asked worridly

"What? Oh no, it's just those topics remind me of a bunch of previous experiences..." I answered truthfully

Violet thought about what we said "Oh yeah.. Shit, I'm sorry Clem-" is all she had time before I cut her off

"It's fine Vi. There's almost nothing you can't say that will bring up bad memories." I stated matter of factly

Violet slowly nodded "I'm still gonna apologize every time" She softly smiled

We walked for a few more minutes before a house like structure became clear to us from behind the trees on the side of the road. It was a small log cabin, nature clearly taking back what was stolen from it as vines and the like were growing across the entire thing

"I reckon we should stay here for the night?" Violet suggested as we started to walk toward it

"We don't really have any other choice, so yeah" I shrugged unleashing my hand from hers, drawing my knife

We approached the wooden door and knocked on it, then waited a few minutes before we deemed it safe to open

We walked into the cabin at the ready. We were in what seemed to be the living room at first. To the left was a kitchen and there was a door a rooms length away from us. We glanced over the kitchen seeing as it was empty and made our way to the mysterious door. We also knocked on the door and waited for anything in response. Nothing

We opened the door to reveal an empty bathroom. I'm okay with the fact we didn't have to deal with anything

"I'll search the kitchen, see if there's anything worth grabbing" Violet stated as she headed toward said room. I nodded in response looking at the spacious living room

There was an empty fireplace made of stone in the middle of the wall opposite from the kitchen. A few feet in front of the fireplace was a couch with two lubseats flanking its side, and between the fireplace and the couch was a coffee table. Grey carpet was laid down under the furniture ending a couple feet before it became a fire hazard

I took off my medium sized backpack and put it on the barren coffee table. I opened the bag up and took my half empty water bottle and took a couple of swigs before placing it down on the table for Violet

I felt fatigue slowly creep its way into my mind. I placed my knife and hat on the table as well. I practically collapsed on the somewhat soft and firm couch. I put my arm on the arm rest and laid back my head, closing my eyes

I listened to Violet still snooping around in the kitchen wondering what was taking her so long. I opened my eyes to ask her a question, but before I could I looked inside my open backpack. I saw the pile of 30 photos we've taken that I haven't seen in what felt like two months. I know I shouldn't look at them... But I feel like I need to

I reached out for the photos, picking them up. The photo on top of all of then was the first one we took with the camera. It had everyone in it before we lost the school... Everyone was stood in front of the gate, all smiling, enjoying the moment. Violet and I were in the middle of the group, she had her arm wrapped around my shoulder as I had mine wrapped around her waist as I rested my head on her shoulder

But what always killed me the most about this photo was who was sitting a few inches in front of us looking at the camera. It was AJ... Who was very happy to have caring people and a home. And how he called me his mother... And how Violet and I were his parents...

"I'm sorry I failed you.." I draped my fingers across the picture, tears threatening to escape my eyes "all of you..."

"There wasn't much, but at least there was something" Violet strolled out of the kitchen with two open aluminum cans in both her hands

I swiftly put the pictures back into my bag and wiped the forming tears away, hopefully before Violet saw

"What is it?" I asked leaning back into the couch

"Some type of beans. I tasted them first and they're okay I guess" Violet shrugged, taking a seat next to me

"Where's your bag at?" I asked as she handed me a can that I gratefully took

"Ah shoot. Left it in the kitchen. Can't tell if I'm wearing it or not half the time" She explained using a spoon to take a bite out of her can

I looked at the can in my hands and realized there's already a spoon in there for me. "Are you gonna get it?" I asked also taking a bite of the brown beans

"I already sat down" Violet shrugged and chuckled

"Fair" I replied continuing to eat

A few seconds of silence pass by before she asks "...You were looking at the photos again, weren't you?"

I sighed "Yeah... I just saw them and decided to" I answered, sadness entering my voice

Violet put her food on the table and then put an arm around me as she looked at my face, causing me to feel like I'm starting to break down into tears, thinking about how they're all dead and I failed them all. I placed the can of beans on the table and turned to her and started to sob into her shoulder

"I miss them so goddamn much..." I sobbed slightly harder into her shoulder

"I know... I know... I miss them as well..." Violet agreed with a breaking voice

A few minutes passed as the usual reassuring and rocking calmed me down

Even when I stopped sobbing, I kept my head laid on her shoulder as I felt the warmth and love she always gives, every single time this happens

"I love you" I said as I looked up into her eyes

She wiped the last tear off my face with one of her thumbs "I love you more" Violet gently smiled as we look into each others eyes

"Doubt it" I chuckled, which made her put a smirk on her face

"Prove it then..." She whispered seductively as a hand trailed on my inner thigh and made it way into my shirt all the while she leaned in for a kiss

I closed the distance fast and slammed my lips onto her own trying to force my tongue into her mouth. I succeeded in the act and wrestled Violet's tongue as I put my hands on both her shoulders and slowly push her down to lay down on the couch, all while keeping the kiss

I separated from her to let us catch our breaths for a few quick seconds before going back in for another kiss. In the process I took my jacket and shoes off and lazily threw them wherever

I started to take off Violet's jacket and she giggled into the kiss making me separate. "Isn't that my job?" She joked taking it off for me

"What's the point of having a present that gets opened for you?" I asked as she started to take off her shirt. Before she could reply and take off her shirt, I practically ripped it off for her, and in the process I pinned her hands above her head and kissed her deeply once again, making her moan into my mouth

I broke the kiss once more and dragged my hands down her body, one of my hands finding its way onto her back and unhooking her bra. After I threw that piece of cloth away, my hands traveled down further to the button of her jeans. Unbuttoning it and unzipping them, I slid them down and off her legs, leaving just her panties stopping me from getting what I wanted

I traveled a hand up her foreleg then her inner thigh. I could hear her breathing start to deepen as my hand got closer and closer to the thin piece of fabric that I wanted to tear off. I hooked my hand on the side of the soft attire, and very slowly started to peel them off. But before I peeled them even half way, I stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked teasingly with a cocky smile

"Y-you know what I want you to do" Violet pleaded under my touch giving me hungry eyes

I put my free hand on her shoulder and placed myself on top of her once again, keeping my other hand planted on her panties

"I don't think I do..." I whispered into her ear and bite her neck making her moan again

"Please fuck me" Violet managed to stutter out putting her hands on my waist

I lifted my head up and made eye contact with her. I was already turned on before, but looking into Violet's eyes now, seeing at how she was trembling under me, begging me to pleasure her, her soft, warm, and vulnerable body sent me over the edge

Not being able to control myself anymore, I quickly left love bites on her neck, making her moan, and trailed down to her belly. I used both of my hands to swiftly tear off her panties and lobbed them behind me revealing what I've been craving

Not wasting anymore time I jammed my index finger deep into her dripping wet womanhood making her throw back her head and arch her back, curling her toes, letting loose a loud moan. I slid my finger in and out a few times, enjoying the lovely sound of Violet moaning my name and cursing at the sensation, as she grasped the fabric of the couch

A smile grew on my face as I slid in my middle finger along with my ring finger, stretching her womanhood open, making Violet scream my name and clench her hands harder

My free hand made its way to one of her inner thighs as I rested it on said location. As I slide my three fingers in and out of the very wet cavern, I begin to rub her inner thigh and came up with an even better idea. I angle my three sliding fingers so they rubbed against her clit even harder than before, as I moved my other hand above where the penetrating was happening so I could use my fingers to spread her folds apart even further

This continued for what felt like two minutes until she was a moaning mess, barely able to form words to express her satisfaction

I felt her walls start to squeeze against my fingers as I sped up the motion

"Cl-Clem-Clem-" Violet tried to warn but it just came out as gibberish. But I caught on instantly, knowing her climax was near

I withdrew my fingers and replaced them immediately by shoving my face between her legs and began to eat her out

I stuck my tongue into the honey pot that awaited my tastebuds and was met with an extremely wet and tasty meal. Violet put her hands on the back of my head, pushing me deeper in, not that I minded of course. I licked everything I could reach with my tongue, trying to make my tongue a sort of drill, rubbing and sucking as hard as I could.

Finally, her walls began to squeeze harder around my tongue, as I viciously rubbed it against her clit and her walls at the same time. What followed seemed like a waterfall splashed out into my mouth and onto my chin as Violet pressed my head just a little deeper into the cavity

After she rode out her orgasm, she was a tired panting mess, with me licking up whatever remained of her orgasm

"Holy... Fuck..." Violet panted and cursed enjoying the afterglow

I pulled away from her nether region and stood up, putting the three fingers I used to stimulate her into my mouth as I look her in the eyes

"Is it... Really that... Good?" Violet asked still panting as equally hard. I answered her question by slurping most of the excess off my fingers loudly

"The taste never changes" I replied smiling at her, wiping my fingers on my jeans "And you've tasted me plenty of times, does it also really taste that good?" I said turning around to see where I threw Violet's panties. I retrieved them and turned back around."You can close your legs now" I teased and threw her panties at her

Violet chuckled at me "Oh, you smart ass" The panting almost completely disappearing. I just smiled at her comment "Can you hand me my shirt and my bra, please?" Violet asked as she sat up, sliding her panties back on

I did just that. They were by the fireplace so they weren't that hard to find. "Here you go, you whore" I playfully insulted throwing the plain shirt and bra at her

Violet put her hand over her heart acting offended "Rude!" she playfully replied, putting the two pieces of clothing on, but in the middle of putting her bra back on she commented "As long as I'm your whore" You could hear the tiredness in her voice start to take over. It wasn't any different from me. After we finished our act and the adrenaline left my system, the fatigue started taking me over again

I walked over to the cabin door to see two type of locks. I locked them both "Just in case" I said to myself and turned around to see Violet laying on the couch continuing to eat one of the cans of beans she found earlier

"Yeah, just in case" She repeated me with some beans in her mouth

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I walked over to her, taking a seat by where her feet rested, continuing to eat from my own can of beans "Did I prove my damn point?" I asked after swallowing with a victorious grin

"...what?" Violet asked completely lost

"The 'I love you more, prove it' thing?" I reminded her

"Oh yeah, that" She said and then pretended to think about my question by putting her index finger and thumb to her chin "Not until you do it at least a dozen more times" Violet cockily replied with a smirk

"Is that a challenge or an invitation?" I replied with the same smirk

"Whatever you'd like it to be" She replied putting her now empty can back on the table

It took me a few more seconds to empty my can of beans and when I did I repeated Violet's action by placing it on the table. I turned to face her and saw she was hogging the couch. There was definitely enough room on the couch for us to spoon tonight "Scooch" I simply asked

"I'm too tired. Make me" As annoying as the statement was, it was true as I could see her eyelids faltering

I rolled my eyes "Vi, come on. I wanna cuddle tonight with my beautiful girlfriend"

She sighed loudly before succumbing to my request, smiling at my compliment. I laid down next to her on my side. She rolled until we were face to face. I gave her a questioning look "Uh uh, I'm the big spoon" I stated tiredly

Violet pouted "But why-"

"Who had you begging, undressed, and underneath them?" I asked putting a hand on her cheek as a sly grin was plastered on my face

"...Good point" She commented as I went in for a gentle, tender, long-lasting kiss

"I love you Violet" I quietly said when I broke the kiss

"I love you too" Violet returned the favor and gave me an eskimo kiss. After the little display of affection she rolled over, now turned away from me. I wrapped my arms around her torso and pulled her close, trying to trap as much heat as I could

This is why I live. So I can hold the one last remaining person I have and love close. So I can hug, kiss, cuddle, and sleep with them. I never want to go without this feeling, I don't know what I'd do without it

As I laid there, in the dark, sleep creeping up my mind, I quickly fell asleep


	2. Morning

"No... no, please... No, no, no NO, NO!"

I screamed awake in a cold sweat, pushing myself forcefully off Violet and slamming into the coffee table knocking it over with all its accessories. Laying on the floor, being in a delirious, exhausted state, and just went through one of my night terrors, I ignored the pain in my back and quickly grabbed a knife I saw in the dark and put it up defensively as if something was trying to attack us, while I was still laying on the floor

I was trembling in fear, tears feeling like they were about to rain down at any second. Looking in the distance, as if looking at something coming for us, I started to regain my self-control as I started hearing a familiar voice behind me, one that I quickly realized hosted the person that I had the night terror about

Slowly turning my head around, I saw Violet right behind me, somewhat crouching giving me a worried, tired, and sad expression all at once

I dropped the knife, and with a quivering lip, I got up quickly and wrapped my arms around her neck, softly starting to cry

"I-I, you-" I tried to say with a very broken voice but Violet cut me off by putting her arms around my waist pulling me even closer to her and hearing her gently shush me

"It's okay... I'm right here" Violet cooed to me quietly as I rested my head on her shoulder, lightly crying

We stood there in each other's loving embrace as she slightly rocked me, calming me down in the silence. The only noise audible in the near silence was my sniffling. A few minutes passed before the silence was broken "What did you dream about if you don't mind me asking..." Violet asked with a small frown with a soothing, loving, and caring voice

Of course, I was going to tell her. I learned at the very beginning of our relationship, telling her how I felt and not hiding anything from her was worth it. It helped me get through tough times and made me feel emotions again

I took a few seconds to remember what it was, trying not to lose my composure when I remembered the night terror. I took a deep unstable breath trying to hold myself together so I could explain

"We were in a town when suddenly a giant horde of walkers out of nowhere entered the town... We were trying to find an escape route but we kept getting pushed back or trapped by walkers... and then you got bit on the neck" I explained to her, my voice breaking at the end and holding her tighter as she returned the action

She rubbed my back with one hand, rubbing the area that I hit on the table unknowingly, reminding me of the pain there. Not that she was causing it to hurt more or anything, in fact, she was making it feel slightly better

"I'll make sure something like that never happens. I love you too much to leave you" Violet replied with seriousness in her voice

"I love you too much to leave you also..." I mumbled into her shoulder. We stood there, still in the embrace for a few seconds longer before I yawned, realizing just at how tired I was

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" Violet asked. I nodded slowly to reply. "...Do you want me to hold you this time and not the other way around?" Violet added on. Again I nodded a reply.

I finally took my head off her shoulder and made eye contact with her "I don't know where I'd be without you" I informed her solemnly keeping the eye contact

Her eyes... those beautiful eyes... I've looked at them so many times, have fallen in love with them so many times, and lost myself in them thousands of times. My heart still skips beats, my stomach still does flips, and I still fall in love with her every moment I'm with her. And I love it to death. I never want to not feel that feeling, if that makes sense

"Come on, let's go back to sleep" Violet softly suggested

We made our way to our sleeping spot and laid back down, Violet now wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me close

"I love you, Violet," I told her once more, already feeling the sleep overcome me

"I love you too" She replied, drifting off into her own sleep

...

Surprisingly, after a few more hours of peaceful sleep, I fluttered my eyes open to see only the sofa I was sleeping on. I took a deep breath and released it, finally feeling something other than being tired. Haven't in the past couple of weeks

"Finally awake?" Violet asked with a hint of her adorable morning voice.

I only jumped a little from the unexpected voice, realizing her arms were both wrapped around my exposed torso, and feeling a strong feeling of needing to be fucked between my legs

"...did you take off my shirt?" I asked not really caring, actually preferring it

"You took it off yourself," Violet whispered into my ear, making me instantly want her to dominate me

"Hm, I don't remember doing that" I replied truthfully "How long have you been up?"

"Maybe fifteen minutes" Violet answered plainly

We laid there for a couple more minutes before she spoke back up again "Last night was fun... the way you mindlessly dominated my body, how you couldn't control your actions, feeling my soft body, and watching me squirm underneath you all while you were smiling like a maniac," Violet continued, slowly trailing one of her hands down the side of my body, making me start to pick up my breathing, and getting more turned on by her words "Makes me want to do the same to you... after all, you did stretch me quite a bit down there... and I want to prove to you that I love you more... Then there's the fact you were moaning my name quietly as you slept"

I rolled over and faced her to see her giving me hungry eyes. I stared into her eyes, giving her a begging look. One of her hands found its way behind my head, pushing my head forward as she leaned in and gave me a kiss. I kissed back as she slipped her tongue into my mouth, once again making our tongues battle for dominance

As soon as I was about to win my dominance, she put her hand on my shoulder and crawled on top of me. Now that Violet had the upper hand, she used that extra strength to assert herself as the dominant one, making me melt underneath her as she pushed me down with both her hands, turning me on even more, making me accidentally moan into the kiss

She broke the kiss, looking me in the eyes "I'm the one that's gonna be dominating you this time. The one that will have you begging and trembling underneath them, not you" Violet seductively stated eyeing the bra I was wearing

I was already about to give in and be her toy, something she could do anything to, so I decided to make it clear to her "Please, undress me, touch me, explore me, kiss me, please, anything to make this feeling go away, I beg of you..." I pleaded, putting my hands on her waist

One of her eyes twitched slightly, a sign I've long since discovered means it's getting hard for her to keep herself under control

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered: "You usually fight back a little... Well, in that case..." She bit my neck lovingly, making me smother a moan in her shoulder as I felt a hand go behind my back, unlatching my bra she was so viciously staring at beforehand, throwing it off me just like I had the night before

She roughly groped one of my breasts, enjoying the sound I made from the action as she began to suck the area of my neck she bit down on. After a few seconds of me squirming under her from said action, she began to start kissing different areas of my neck, sucking at the same time, leaving little hickeys trailed down my neck

With one of her hands occupied by keeping me pinned down, I felt her free hand trail down the side of my body as her kisses made their way down my collar bone, my sternum and eventually my stomach, making my hands get relocated, so I decided to start playing with her hair

She moved both her hands down to my waist, putting her fingers under the seams of my pants. She stopped her assault of kissing and focused pulling said clothing down and off my body, escalating my breathing

She chuckled as she looked at me as a hand traveled up the side of me, making her tower over me "How the tables have turned... Now you're the one under me, trembling slightly, and giving me a begging look" She monologued as I felt one of her hands enter my panties

I whimpered at her touch as two of her fingers tease me by entering my folds, but not quite penetrating me

That noise must've been the tipping point, as I saw her eye twitch once again and a grin displayed itself onto her face. I saw her dart down to my nether region and felt her frantically remove my panties and then felt an immense amount of pleasure as her index and middle finger penetrated my womanhood

I covered my mouth and nose with both my hands, trying to keep me from screaming her name, it for the most part worked but you could still hear an audible moan

She started to curl and uncurl her fingers as she begins to do the familiar motion of slowly moving them in and out, causing me to spread my legs to give her full access

Even though I've felt her do this to me many times before, the sensation never gets old. I tried to hold in my moans and screams, but with her rapid and quick actions down below, it was impossible not to let a moan escape

I heard her chuckle at me "You are so adorable when you let me do this to you" Violet commented. But I didn't pay attention. The only thing I did pay attention to was the feeling of her fingers stretching me and rubbing against my clit, making me pant all while moaning

After an amazing couple of minutes of the rapid motion and me mindlessly moaning her name as the pleasure filled my mind, the feeling suddenly stopped. "W-why'd you s-stop?" I stuttered the question, seeing that she retracted her fingers "I was s-so-"

"Ssshh" Violet cut me off, her fingers finding their way to my mouth "Clean my fingers off" She demanded in a sultry tone

I took a few seconds to oblige with her demand, taking her fingers into my mouth tasting my own juices once again, strangely making me hornier. I licked and sucked her fingers, collecting all my own lubricant, maintaining eye contact with her

After suckling for a few more seconds, I swallowed all the saliva that built up along with all the juice I managed to strip off her fingers, making an audible gulp

Violet retracted her fingers yet again and commented "That was hot..."

"I learned from the best" I panted out and gave her a weak wink

She chuckled once more "Yeah..." Violet softly puts her hands on my waist as she looks down between my legs. And before I even took notice of her staring at my fun bits, I saw her plunge down swiftly and felt a long lick between between my folds.

I was unprepared for the the unexpected action, making me arch my back and moan loudly as I felt her tongue penetrate me deeply

Naturally, I put my hands on the back of her head, directing her tongue to my good spots. I didn't even care if I made noise anymore, it felt too great to stifle the sounds of satisfaction from her

Just as I expected, my moans must've encouraged her to pleasure me harder as I felt her tongue rub and curl against my clit and my walls harder

She continued moving her tongue in, out, and all around my womanhood, trying to collect all the juice she could. I could feel her sucking and swallowing at any chance she was given when she wasn't directly licking anything

My eyes started to roll back as I felt my climax quickly approaching. I could feel my walls start to close as I slightly pushed Violet into the moist cavern

I felt her chuckle slightly as I did said action, which finally made my climax trigger

I damn near screamed a moan, liquid squirting its way out of my system and into Violet's mouth and onto her chin. She desperately tried to drink up most if not all of the spurts I managed to shoot out

After my climax, I laid there catching my breath, my hands still on the back of her head as she continued to gently lick the interior of my sensitive womanhood making me squirm a little

She retreated from the area a minute after my climax with a seductive grin looking into my eyes as her hands travel up my open legs. Which halt half way on my knees

"You know, it's weird how ever since we've been together, I've been having fruit for breakfast" Violet joked, glancing at my exposed underside making me start to feel a tad bit horny again

"Ha ha. It's also strange that I know what violets taste like" I replied with another horrible joke

She playfully scoffed in reply. She plopped back down to my side and tried to wrap her arms around my naked form, which I allowed

We laid there cuddling for about five minutes, mainly me enjoying the ecstasy of our activity with my eyes closed. Until she sighed and spoke up again "As much as I'd love to, we can't just stay here all day having sex and cuddling"

"...Why not?" I asked half-jokingly half-genuine, moving a bit so I could keep and maintain eye contact with her

"Because then we'll never make it to Vancouver and we'll have to worry about supplies again" Violet answered truthfully but maintained her smile

"True, sadly, but true" I agreed with a sigh "How much longer are we staying here then?"

"We shouldn't stay much longer. We've already spent a lot of time in one area. And we've still got a long road ahead of us" Solid conclusions that I would've drawn up if I thought about it.

Once again we lost each other in our eyes, our pupils dilate as our heartbeats match each other's. A gentle smile creeps its way onto both our mouths as I gently placed a hand on Violet's cheek leaning in for a soft kiss as we both closed our eyes

One kiss turned to two, two to four, four to eight. We continued our short, simple, soft, and passionate kisses, taking quick breaths after each one, for several minutes on end

During our soft makeout session, I asked myself yet again "How did I find such a beautiful, loving, caring... Everything is right about her. Words couldn't even start to describe her" All while my stomach was doing flips. Yes, even after all these years, every kiss still feels like the first one we ever had

In the middle of our session, Violet lightly grasped my hand that was on her cheek, as she slowly started to make us sit up

We sat side by side, my hand still remained softly on her cheek as her hand rested on said hand. Our free hands find their way in each other's grasp

Finally, after dozens of gentle kisses, we stopped and I laid my head on her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her "I love you so much..." I reminded her once again

She wrapped one of her arms around me slightly resting her head on my own head. "I love you so much also" Violet warmly replied

We wasted another couple of minutes just in each others silent and loving embrace

"So... When are you getting dressed?" Violet chuckled

"Um, whenever you retrieve my clothing that you so carelessly threw about" I replied in an unserious sassy voice

Violet playfully scoffed at my reply "...Well, since you retrieved my clothing from after you were done with me, it only seems fair" Violet obliged adding a little shrug at the end of her statement "But that requires me to get up"

"...Five more minutes?" I replied, pulling her in closer a tad bit more

"We should really start to get going... But any time I get to cuddle with my naked girlfriend is certainly a great way to waste time" Violet happily replied

The five minutes went quick, as Violet gently tried to escape my grasp, but I refused to let her get up

She chuckled her cute chuckle once again "We've had sex, we cuddled, we made out, and we cuddled some more. I think we should get going now"

I huffed in disappointment, knowing she was right. As much as I didn't want to do it, I let her out of my grasp. She got up and collected my clothing. And when I wasn't paying full attention to her, she threw my clothing as hard as she could directly at my face

"I'll remember that" I warned as I picked up the clothing off the floor start to put them on

"Oh yeah? What's that entail?" Violet playfully mocked

"You'll find out sooner or later " I replied with a sly grin thinking of what to do with her

"Uh huh" She replied as she trailed off into the kitchen with a small smile, I assumed to retrieve her bag. In the meantime I finally put my clothes back on while I stared at the flipped table and the mess I made

After I dressed myself, I got up, stretched, put any objects of value on the floor in my bag, and retrieved my hat. "I can't believe I still have this thing. After everything it's been through, that's the least I can say" I thought to myself as I placed it on my head "Did we ever check the bathroom for anything?" I asked Violet who was exiting the kitchen.

"No, but we can check it if you want" Violet simply answered

"Nah, I'll check it out, shouldn't take too long. There's probably nothing much in there to begin with" I said as I made my way to the closed bathroom door

"Sure you don't want me search with you?" Violet asked taking a couple steps forward before I stopped her

"Positive. Be right back out" I answered with a smile. I made my way inside the small white room looking over the bathroom accessories and only caring about the drawers underneath the medicine cabinet. I searched the drawer and came up with nothing. I searched the medicine cabinet and came across nothing but a bottle with around a dozen pills of some type of painkiller that I pocketed. I closed the medicine cabinet about to exit. But I looked into the mirror part of the medicine cabinet, catching my full attention

I looked at my right ear, seeing at how half was blown off. I looked at my missing finger, my scars on my wrist, and the giant scar that that one dog left on my forearm

I put my hand in my shirt, over my right shoulder that had the gigantic burn scar that trailed down my back. 

Then there was the brand, the gunshot scars, stab scars, all the slash scars on my back, and my prosthetic leg... "How could anyone love me...? I'm so fucking ugly..." I whispered to myself, or so I thought, as my eyes become misty

Suddenly the door opened, gently mind, and Violet pulled me into a warm hug which I returned

"How did you...?" I asked somewhat confused

"I was wondering what was taking so long and I heard what you said" Fuck "You are not ugly by any means Clementine. Even though you have these battle scars, you are still the most beautiful person I've ever known. Your flawless voice always takes my attention and puts me to sleep. I love you probably more than you could know. I'm telling you again, that your beauty, your loving, caring, sweet, and soft side are to die for. Every time we kiss, hug, anything, always feels like how it was the first time. My heart still skips beats when I see you and I remember 'wow, she's my girlfriend' believe it or not. You've saved me many times and I've saved you many times, I'll be forever in your debt, because I'll never be able to express just at how much I love you or how thankful I am to have you. But I'll try every damn day to repay that debt. In ways like making you smile, laugh, helping you cope, and helping you in moments like these" Violet listed off her reasons for her affection straight from her heart, making me forget my feeling of disgust at myself and instead it was replaced with a passionate love for Violet

I rested my head on her shoulder putting my arms further around her, thankful that she took off her bag before she came in. "You really mean that?" I asked knowing the obvious answer

She chuckled and said "Of course silly, probably more so"

"I wish I could monologue about my love for you... But you kind of said everything I would say... Thank you for that speech" I said with a chuckle of my own

"You only deserve it"

We stayed there, lightly rocking for another minute before Violet spoke up again. "Let's leave this mess behind" I let her go, really wanting to get back on the road. Not because I wanted to, no, I still dislike being on the road, but because I wanted to continue our journey.

She put her bag on that was laying on the floor and she tossed me my own that I caught gracefully. I stored the pills to check them out later and slung my bag on

"Ready for another day of walking?" Violet asked unlocking the door

"As long as I'm with you" I answered walking out with her to the outside world once again


End file.
